habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
Community
HabitRPG has always had strong roots in its community. Community Contributions The Kickstarter Early in 2013 Tyler started a Kickstarter to start full-time development on some core features of HabitRPG. The initial goal for funding was set to 25,000 US$. This was exceeded to an amount of 41,191 US$ by 2,817 people showing interest in the project. Accordingly, the involvement with the community was always a part of HabitRPG. Contributor Gear With the introduction of contributor levels and special armor and rewards, the involvement of the community really took off. World Events Special Events in HabitRPG for holidays common in the USA were started in 2013. These events included a temporary change in costume for the NPCs, and special items for the characters. Trick or Treat On 28 October, 2013 a new set of skins for HabitRPG characters were introduced. These were available for a limited time for purchase with gems. Turkey Day On 28 November, 2013 the NPCs dressed up as pilgrims, and cooked turkey could be found in the pixel art. Additionally, a rare pet was introduced - the turkey. Winter Wonderland From December 2013 until the end of January 2014, HabitRPG released numerous game features and items like the Absurd Party Hat and a set of gear for each class. See Winter Wonderland for details. 2014 HabitRPG Birthday Bash On January 31, 2014, HabitRPG celebrated its second birthday with another party costume (the Absurd Party Robes), a special achievement, and the debut of the first limited edition food item. See 2014 HabitRPG Birthday Bash for details. Spring Fling From March 22, 2014 to the end of April 2014, HabitRPG celebrated Spring Fling, in which new sets of gear for each class, a new quest called The Spirit of Spring, and new avatar customization options were added. In addition, the NPCs gained flowers around their art. See Spring Fling for details. April Fool's Day For April Fool's Day 2014, HabitRPG took "the app in a different, more nutritious direction." Tales of Uncommon Valor Gamification of productivity is one of the main drivers behind HabitRPG. The "Tales of Uncommon Valor" is a challenge for habiteers in which players tell those in the Tavern chat about their day in the form of an adventure story. This introduced another level of gamification using RPG-like creativity. The rules are very straight forward: Delight your fellow inHabitants with your powers of storytelling! Convert at least one Habit accomplishment into an epic tale and post it in the Tavern (or post a link if your tale is too long for Tavern chat) tagged with #TalesOfUncommonValor (or Valour). A panel of judges will choose the winner based on style, humor, and cleverness in converting everyday happenings into epic-but-still-recognizable events. Rules: Must be your own writing; must refer to something you checked off in Habit during the time of this challenge. Multiple entries are allowed The stories are collected in a tumblr blog, if permission is granted. Click here to read a few of the stories, or here for the complete archive since the first official challenge, updated by our very own wiki contributor, Snellopy. History The challenge was inspired by a friendly rivalry between two players in the early days of HabitRPG before the challenge feature existed. It originated when one player decided to regale the Tavern with a tale about a battle against the dishes, to which the second player proposed a challenge to complete the dishes every day, with the winner being the person with the longest unbroken streak. The following few months filled the tavern with tales about exploding wok lids, races against time and a kitchen tournament before the victor was named. As the two members made this a regular daily occurrence in the Tavern chat, other players joined and incorporated other habits and tasks into their stories. When the challenge feature was released, the concept evolved to become the official Tales of Uncommon Valor challenge. Category:Community Category:Content Category:World Events